tersusfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvermoon Empire
History Where the elves of the western realm originate from is shrouded in mystery. No one know for certain except perhaps some of the old elven scholars hiding behind their dusty old tomes in their deep dark libraries, who share their knowledge with no one. It is however theorised among scholars that the elves of the Silvermoon Kingdom originated from the far western deserts and steppes, originally living as nomads themselves before settling down along the coastline of the western realm some two or three millenniums ago. The elves settled down and began excessive use of agriculture along the coastline. From here petty kingdoms sprung up each controlling small parts of the precious green coastline of the western realm. These small petty kingdoms, some indeed ruled by kings and others were nothing but merchant republics fought generation after generation each other for control over coastline. Among these brutal wars a warlord rose, his name was Perlamin Silvermoon, he was from one of the northern petty kingdoms. He was in many ways a military genius and also used blood magic to enchant many of his bannermen’s weapons which proved highly effective in combat. He managed to break the stalemate of the previous wars and conquered most of the northern kingdoms, which lead to a coalition of the last petty kingdoms being formed against him. This coalition popularly called ‘The Freeholds’ mustered a huge army in the thousands against him and met him and his army on the field. At the battle of Red Beach the two sides fought each other for days. This battle is considered one of the largest and bloodiest battles in the western realm in recorded history. It ended with the last freehold leader, Sidirim Halfmoon being cut in half by Perlamin with his blood enchanted blade, or so the elves claim. After uniting the Elven Freeholds, Perlamin crowned himself Ar Aran, High King of all Elves. He then began construction of Omethrion, one of Eordë’s greatest capitals. Using the legendary Elven Marble which is found in the foothills along the Ivory Mountains, stretching from the north to the south along the coastline of the Silvermoon Empire. These sturdy stones can last for hundreds of years without any wear in appearance. The elves used these and still use it on most of their construction, being it roads or one of their infamous Blood Temples. Perlamin also enforced his religion upon all his elven subjects by tearing down most of the cities he conquered and rebuilt them with massive temples of the Blood God in centre of the cities. These great temples could be from a distance mistaken as a hill or a small mountain, such is their size. Perlamin spent rest of his rule expanding the infrastructure, like construction of the great white roads which connected all the great cities of the empire together. Perlamin Silvermoon ruled the Empire for over eight decades before he died of old age. His son, Alluin Silvermoon rule was a prosperous one, so was his son’s rule and his again. The golden age of the Silvermoon’s lasted for many centuries, with steady expansion along the coastlines, new cities were built and the population increased drastically over the centuries. However, this would not last forever. Abarat Silvermoon, known after his rule as ‘the slaver’ by elves and other races alike was to blame for both the decline of the Silvermoon’s and the Empire. In his younger days, before ascending to the throne, Abarat spent much of his time exploring Eordë. He travelled everywhere, from the Mittelreich, meeting with counts, barons and even the old Emperor Franz to the rich excotic cities of Las Republicas. He eventually came in contact with some orc tribes. Abarat was fascinated by their brute strength, their lack of intelligent and their complete loyalty to the chief of the tribe. Abarat would remember this encounter when he ascended the Golden Throne of the Empire when his father died. Even though his kingdom was prospering it lacked a steady workforce to do all the menial tasks, such as working in the plantations, construction, the mines and quarry’s in the Ivory Mountains and so forth. He saw the orcs as the perfect race for this job, and ordered the construction of the White Fleet. This infamous fleet is nowadays known as nothing more than slavers, always on the lookout for potential slaves along both the eastern and western realm. The name White Fleet originates from the color of the ships, completely white. This is because of the use of timber, a special sturdy oak only found along the coastline of the western realm. These ships are gigantic beasts, and many of them have over five hundred oars. After the construction of the fleet, Abarat ordered the ships to sail to the eastern realm, more specifically The Wild Plains. Here they burned, looted and brought home orc slaves. This practice continued after Abarat’s rule and saw the Silvermoon Empire prospering even further. However, the orcs were considered unpure and nothing but brutes by their overlords and was continually ill treated. This lead to the Red Dawn and the end of the Silvermoon House. A massive orc uprising took place during one of the most sacred Elvis holy days, the Red Dawn in which many are sacrificed to the Blood Good. This uprising started in the lower levels of Omethrion and spread trough the city. The orcs in their blood fury massacred and slaughtered anyone they encountered and stormed the upper levels of the city. The orc mobs stormed both the Imperial Palace and the Great Red Temple, slaughtering the High Priest and all his subjects in the temple and the same waited for the High King of the Elves in the imperial palace, alongside his entire family, the orcs spared no one.